Mrs Malfoy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: After Hogwarts Hermione left. Now after five year down under she's back but just how exactly did she become Mrs Malfoy?


**Mrs Malfoy**

**Chapter 1**

After the war, nothing was the same. Except that Harry and Ginny got back together like everyone excepted, but Fred was gone, Remus, Tonks, and Dobby to name a few. Snape, Bellatrix – not that latter was missed. Of course as soon as the war was finished Harry, Ron and Hermione spread the word that Snape had been on there side since the beginning – despite the fact he bared a dark mark. He whole story was told and in the end he was buried as a hero – something that some people felt he wasn't.

Hogwarts soon recovered magically and the students were welcomed back. Hermione of course went back to finish her seventh year, while Ron and Harry accepted positions at the Ministry as trainee aurous. Ginny went back as did Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Lavender Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and the Slytherin Prince and supposed Slytherin 'sex god' Draco Malfoy. No one knew how he had gotten of his charges of being a death eater except for one comment for the newly appointed minister of magic – Kingsley – that an anonymous and well trusted person had stepped forward and there been enough evidence supporting Draco that once the memories went though Wizengamot. The defendant's image in the memoires was concealed. So coming to a conclusion based on all the positive evidence Draco was declared innocent much to the dismay of a lot of people especially Harry and Ron.

However after that life carried on, Hermione and Malfoy were made head boy and girl. To everyone's shock they got on quiet well – very well. No one was aware just how well.

Soon after graduating Hermione took of for Australia to find her parents. Now no one had seen her for five years. In that time a lot of her friends and had gotten married. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Lavender, Blaise and Pansy, Theo and Daphne, Neville and Luna. Even according to rumours Draco Malfoy had gotten married but no one seen or heard from him since they had left Hogwarts. Rumours said he had left the country. His mother was happy enough to left to run Malfoy manor, but soon moved into a small cottage near by. Leaving Malfoy manor for Draco when he returned. Malfoy Industry was doing fine as well, though no one knew who was running it since Draco had disappeared and Lucius was dead.

Of course when Hermione returned to England and brought a house in the wizarding side of London. Her friends immediate had to go and see her not realizing their friend could have change since she had been away.

However Harry had not been expecting a half clothed Draco Malfoy to open the door at eight am.

"Malfoy! What the blazes are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry.

"I bloody well live here, Potter, what's your excuse for being here at the crack of dawn?" asked Draco.

Harry stood his mouth gaping open.

"Shut it Potter or you'll catch flies," smirked Draco.

"Draco," called a voice. "Who is it?"

Then Hermione came into, her arm slipped around Draco's waist before she saw Harry.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"Yeah how did you find us Potter? This house is heavily warded," drawled Draco.

"Oh hush," muttered Hermione.

"I what," stuttered Harry.

"Mummy!" came a voice.

"Mummy" Harry inwardly blanched as a blond haired boy the perfect mixture of Hermione and Draco came running up.

He tugged on Hermione's skirt and once lifted up spoke.

"Mummy who is this man?" asked the little boy.

"Who do you think it might be?" asked Hermione.

The little boy thought long and hard for a few minutes scrutinise Harry as he did so before breaking into a smile.

"Harry Potter!"

"That's right honey," Hermione smiled.

"But what's he doing here?" asked the little boy. "Aren't you going to invite him in?"

"Yes. Harry would you like to come in?" asked Hermione.

"No. I mean another time. What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Draco is my husband Harry," answered Hermione. "And this is Scorpius our son."

That was the last Harry remembered before he blackened out and found himself in his own bed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
